La resolución del espadachín
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Cuando Elsword se topa con un límite que lo pone en desventaja... será decisión de él la búsqueda de mejorar... ¿qué decisión elegirá el pelirrojo?


Como siempre me gusta decir en mis escritos... buenos días, tardes o noches en sus respectivos países, **MS-TaKa **se hace presente con un nuevo escrito bastante parecido al que escribí hace un tiempo llamado **"Decidiendo un Camino"**. Si ya lo han leído, ya sabrán como será este escrito, sino... les invito a que lo lean (no es obligado para entender esta historia xD) Sin más que agregar... les deseo a todos un agradable tiempo de lectura.

**Disclaimer: **GameForge por crear Elsword, yo no poseo nada más que algunas partes de la historia que no fueron creadas por dicha compañía xD

* * *

**La Resolución del Espadachín**

El anochecer comenzaba a caer en el bosque de manera irremediable, los tenues colores anaranjados eran sustituidos por un vasto azul oscuro con ligeros tonos blanquecinos producto de la falta de nubes y a la hermosa luna llena que comenzaba a hacerse presente en el firmamento, era el momento ideal para contemplar dicha escena con total comodidad y en silencio absoluto, pero esto no fue posible siquiera para las aves que recientemente habían descendido a sus nidos ya que, en lo más profundo de aquel bosque se podían escuchar el choque de objetos metálicos de manera incesante combinados con voces.

En una pradera despejada en la cual descansaba un enorme lago, un espadachín de cabellos rojos que blandía una gran espada a dos manos se batía en duelo con una maga peli violeta que portaba una vara típica de aquel "trabajo"; sus nombres eran Elsword y Aisha respectivamente, ambos eran muy jóvenes pero se movían con tal gracia y serenidad que podrían suponer un problema incluso a un guerrero experimentado, el combate parecía haber desgastado enormemente a los combatientes; pero por razones de género, el efecto se hacía notar más en Aisha.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Te tengo!..." – Dijo Elsword confiado al notar como la maga se había arrinconado de manera no intencional entre su atacante y un enorme árbol frondoso –"¡Golpe Gigante!" – el espadachín sostuvo su espada con ambas manos con suma fuerza mientras pisaba ferozmente el suelo y propulsaba su arma hacia su desprotegida rival; Aisha, al notar el rostro de Elsword, se preocupó por unos instantes, sabía que si ese golpe entraba, no tendría oportunidad… pero al último segundo, la maga dio una ligera vuelta sobre sí misma y desapareció frente a las narices del chico haciendo que éste abanicase el aire; impactado por haber escapado de un golpe "casi seguro", Elsword no perdió tiempo y tomo una posición defensiva mientras daba media vuelta tan rápido como pudo para evitar un contra ataque... pero fue demasiado tarde...

"¡Ahora voy yo! ¡Golpe Relámpago!" – Aisha se había posicionado velozmente y agitó su vara hacia delante, llamando de ella un relámpago potente que se ramificó en multitud de direcciones, amenazando la integridad física del espadachín; éste intentó evitar el ataque dando una voltereta fuera del rango de ataque de la maga, salvándolo de un golpe certero y recibiendo una décima parte de éste en sus piernas… pero esto no le impidió que sus extremidades bajas sufrieran una ligera parálisis.

"¡Por favor! Necesitarás más que unos rayitos luminosos para poder detenerme en serio… maga de cuarta categoría…" – Se mofaba el chico mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos, este comportamiento solo hizo enojar a la maga a tal punto de poner su rostro completamente rojo de ira.

"¡¿Maga de cuarta?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes con quién te enfrentas?! ¡Te haré tragar esas palabras… niño engreído! ¡Bola de fuego en cadena!" – Recitó Aisha rápidamente y, mientras Elsword mantenía su guardia baja, agitó su vara e invocó una gran cantidad de esferas en llamas que volaron a gran velocidad hacia su agresor; el chico, confiado en que podía evitar nuevamente un ataque mágico, intentó hacerla fallar con una nueva voltereta pero sus piernas no le respondían a causa de su parálisis, esto combinado con su cansancio tras el combate y al aumento de las capacidades mágicas de Aisha debido a su estado de ira solo resultó en un resultado obvio… el espadachín cayó derrotado de forma instantánea tras un ligero grito de dolor; Aisha, en cuanto notó que Elsword no se podía levantar tras su ataque, saltó alegremente en su sitio y gritó con felicidad.

"¡Qué bien! Otra victoria para la mejor maga del mundo"

"¡Oh ya cállate! Solo fue un mísero golpe de suerte" – Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras aún estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, su parálisis comenzaba a decaer lentamente, permitiéndole al muchacho recobrar la movilidad, pero antes de que éste pudiese levantarse y de que la sonriente maga cambiase su estado de ánimo a uno desafiante y contradecir las palabras del espadachín, la voz de alguien más se hizo presente.

"Oh vamos Els… no puedes decir que eso fue suerte… con esta victoria, Aisha te ha derrotado ocho veces seguidas" – La voz le pertenecía a Chung, el artillero del grupo quien portaba equipamiento exageradamente enorme pese a su edad y estatura; éste se había posicionado frente a una gran roca que posaba en los alrededores del lago y había contemplado sin perder detalles aquel fiero combate; Elsword movió su rostro hacia el chico que les estaba sonriendo, pero éste le apartó la mirada, caso contrario con la chica quien respondió ante el gesto del artillero.

"Todos han estado mejorando sus habilidades de combate notablemente…" – Otra vez una voz fue escuchada en el lugar, en este caso le pertenecía a un joven que se notaba evidentemente mayor que los tres anteriores, con sus cabellos negros en forma de punta y quien tenía un rasgo único: su brazo mecánico, éste era Raven –"… ahora cuando lucho contra Rena, se mueve más grácil y elegantemente, además de realizar ataques sorpresivos, puedo decir con certeza que ahora se me es más complicado vencerla…" – el chico tenía intenciones de seguir hablando, pero unas ligeras carcajadas, provenientes de las ramas del frondoso árbol donde se apoyaba Raven , le detuvieron e hicieron que todos los presentes inconscientemente dirigieran su vista hacia las hojas… en las ramas notaron a una chica de cabellos rubios verdosos y una esbelta figura que muchas mujeres envidiarían, ella era Rena quien, al igual que Raven, poseía un rasgo distintivo… en su caso eran orejas de elfo, demostrando con orgullo su linaje.

"jeje… no lo olvides Raven, nuestra puntuación va 5 a 3, no dudes que pronto te empataré y posteriormente te pasaré" – Rena mantenía un rostro sumamente alegre desde las ramas de los árboles a pesar de tener ligeras cicatrices, casi imperceptibles, en ella; la chica no podía evitar sonreír de esa forma cuando se le "alababa" de alguna forma en relación a sus habilidades. Todos estaban atentos a sus palabras hasta que Aisha notó como alguien más estaba al lado de Chung y no la habían notado debido a su sigilo y a que esta persona estaba concentrada en otras cosas… específicamente, el arma de Chung; era Eve, la autodenominada emperatriz de los Nasod quien, con ayuda de Moby y Levy, sus drones de batalla, parecían haber terminado de realizar lo que sea que estaba haciendo con el cañón del artillero.

"Listo Chung… tu cañón ha vuelto a operar al 100%, me disculpo por haber sido tan ruda en este entrenamiento y haya dejado en tan malas condiciones tu arma… tal parece que nuestras habilidades físicas y mágicas se han desarrollado con cada día que pasa, por lo cual hace un poco difícil el regular nuestro poder…" – Chung solo se rascó la nuca con una mano mientras que la otra tomaba el enorme cañón al escuchar las palabras de la chica, finalmente agregó –"… no me extrañaría que logremos nuevas proezas tarde o temprano"

"Sí, claro… enormes proezas… yo también pienso igual Eve…" – Le respondió alegremente Aisha mientras corría de una manera un tanto infantil hacia ella –"…puedo creer eso de cualquiera… menos de Elsword, él aún sigue siendo un debilucho y un confiado para las batallas; si sigues siendo tal como eres, no progresarás" – Agregó mientras se encogía de hombros y exhalaba pesadamente un poco de aire proveniente de su boca; para ese entonces, la parálisis en los pies del espadachín se había desvanecido y, por lo tanto, se levantó con poco esfuerzo, pero con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Bah! ¡Tú cállate!..." – Espetó con obvia ira hacia la maga para posteriormente caminar por un sendero que atravesaba la pradera –"… ¡Me voy solo a la posada!" – Los cinco miembros de aquel equipo se quedaron viendo con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros: Rena y Chung ligeramente preocupados por la actitud de Elsword; Raven solamente suspiró mientras miraba el suelo; Aisha aún no quitaba su rostro de ligera molestia y superioridad mientras que Eve… tenía un semblante serio y despreocupado; pasados cinco minutos los chicos decidieron que ya le habían dado suficiente ventaja al pelirrojo y partieron hacia la mencionada posada en Elder mientras hacían misiones en dicha zona.

Elsword no cenó en la posada y, desde que llegó, se encerró en su habitación… Rena y Chung intentaron saber cómo se encontraba el pelirrojo, pero este ni se inmutó por sus llamados, tan solo se mantuvo en silencio, viendo hacia el techo desde su cama mientras pensaba en nada… y así pasó por dos horas… hasta que se levantó y se fue a sentar en una silla que daba con una mesita pequeña, para ese entonces ya todos sus compañeros dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?..." – Se preguntaba a sí mismo en un murmullo mientras sus ojos miraban el espejo que estaba acoplado en la mesa, llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente para luego continuar hablando –"… Aisha siempre se mofa de mí por ser un debilucho en cuanto a técnicas mágicas… he intentado de todo para evitar esos ataques: giros, bloqueos… ¡incluso patadas!... pero aun así… ¡NADA!... y que decir de mis ataques mágicos, un completo fiasco…" – el pelirrojo golpeó la mesa con su mano izquierda con la fuerza suficiente como para soltar un poco su enojo y para evitar que los demás lo escuchasen, Elsword cerró sus ojos al golpear, no por dolor sino por angustia, pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas mientras seguía murmurando amargamente –"… necesito mejorar, a este paso todos… me superarán y yo… yo… no seré capaz… no seré capaz de alcanzarla" – finalmente Elsword se dejó caer en la mesa mientras dejaba que aquel líquido salado proveniente de sus párpados saliese sin ningún problema, evitando gemidos mientras la recordaba, recordaba aquella hermosa y larga cabellera roja, recordaba aquel fino rostro, su delineado cuerpo que guardaba aquella fuerza que, aunque era capaz de matar a un oso con suma facilidad, también mostraba la fragilidad común y corazón puro de ella… su hermana.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se hacían presentes en todo el reino de Élder, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día y que sus habitantes comenzaran a realizar sus labores cotidianas.

"¿Elsword?... ¡¿Elsword?!..." – Se escuchó la voz de Aisha en el corredor, frente a la puerta del pelirrojo, quien despertó lentamente tras un par de llamados más, el espadachín notó que se había quedado dormido sobre aquella mesa que había sido la única testigo de su momento de fragilidad y se perdió en sus pensamientos por breves instantes hasta que la voz (nuevamente) de Aisha se hizo presente

"¡Elsword! ¡Ya es hora del desayuno! ¡Levántate de una buena vez o te lo perderás!" – El chico únicamente suspiró antes de levantarse lentamente y ver, tras su ventana, el radiante sol.

"Hoy… en este día… debo buscar una manera en la cual contrarrestar o erradicar completamente su maldito poder contra mí" – Se dijo decididamente mientras se dirigía rápidamente al pequeño baño de la habitación y se lavaba la cara con agua antes de salir; en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con una Aisha y una Eve quienes le habían esperado pacientemente afuera con una buena cantidad de libros en sus manos, el pelirrojo hizo una ligera mueca con su rostro y se golpeó ligeramente con su mano derecha mientras señalaba aquellos objetos con su otra mano.

"Por favor… no me digan… ¿ese es el desayuno? Porque si es así, mejor yo paso…" – Aisha suspiró ante su respuesta y le reprendió (a su estilo)

"Ay Elsword… ¿por qué eres tan idiota? Obviamente esto no es para comer, éstos son varios libros de magia, los he comenzado a leer desde que nos alojamos aquí, pero no los he terminado… tengo el presentimiento de que al terminarlos todos, podré aumentar mis habilidades mágicas y nuevos poderes" – Al finalizar su explicación, los ojos de Elsword se posaron en los libros de Eve y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, la pequeña chica de cabellos blancos dijo

"Estos libros son de robótica avanzada Nasod, como Reina de los mismos, requiero de conocer todo acerca de mi especie; he estado leyendo unos cuantos tomos sencillos y pienso que es hora de avanzar a un nuevo nivel, tomará algo de tiempo… incluso para mí, pero confío que una vez que entienda a la perfección dichos conocimientos, podré estar más cerca de mi meta" – Tanto Elsword como Aisha se habían quedado anonadados por ver sus libros y escuchar su explicación que ninguno de los tres se movió de sus lugares.

"¡Chicos! ¡El desayuno está servido! ¡Por favor no tarden o se les enfriará!" – Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de la arquera de cabellos amarillo-verdosos que hizo que los tres saliesen de su pequeño trance inducido por la pequeña reina Nasod y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar.

…

El desayuno había terminado sin ningún tipo de inconveniente y, por lo tanto, ahora cada uno de los miembros de aquel grupo hacía lo que querían puesto que Elder se encontraba sumamente pacífico y con muy escasas misiones disponibles a pesar del robo de El… Raven y Chung habían decidido ir donde Hoffman, el comerciante adinerado de la zona, para intentar conseguir alguna buena misión; Rena en cambio se había ido nuevamente al bosque aledaño para estrechar aún más su lazo con la naturaleza; esto dejaba a Elsword, Aisha y Eve aún en la posada… ninguno de los tres individuos había dejado el comedor ya que las chicas estaban leyendo sus libros en total silencio mientras que el chico se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la mesa debido a su falta de sueño, lastimosamente él no era tan silencioso ya que estaba roncando; había de reconocer a las féminas por soportar el ruido que generaba el pelirrojo, pero toda persona tiene sus límites y, pasada media hora, la paciencia de Aisha llegó a sus límites.

"¡¿Puedes dejarnos leer en paz?!" – Alzó la voz la maga mientras tomaba al azar uno de los libros que habían en la mesa y se lo lanzó en la cabeza, despertando al pelirrojo súbitamente.

"¡OYE!" – Le respondió de mala manera Elsword ya que le habían interrumpido su tan necesario sueño mientras agarraba el libro que Aisha le había arrojado con una de sus manos y la otra se dirigía a la parte donde dicho objeto había aterrizado.

"Eso te lo ganas por ser tan inmaduro… ¿Qué no ves a dos lindas y adorables chicas que intentan tener un agradable momento de lectura?" – Se notaba a leguas que el temperamento de la maga era bastante explosivo y que estaba incitando al pelirrojo con sus palabras, cosa que lo estaba logrando ya que se notaba también algo molesto; cualquiera estaría dispuesto a detener una potencial pelea que pudiese surgir entre miembros de un mismo equipo, pero Eve ni siquiera se inmutó por sus acciones, tan solo volteó a ver aquella escena por unos segundos antes de volver a concentrar su vista en aquel enorme y grueso libro de bolsillo (que más bien parecía ser enciclopedia) de mecánica Nasod.

"Oh sí claro… dos lindas y adorables…" – Decía burlonamente Elsword –"… dime, ¿dónde…?" – Y en ese momento el espadachín fue interrumpido por la maga

"¡Cállate! Nadie quiere oír tus sarcasmos…"

"Pero… pero yo…"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué te dije?..." – Le contestó con uno de sus dedos señalándolo y haciéndolo callar al instante –"… yo sé cómo piensas Els… así que mejor detenerte antes de lastimar a gente con tu gran boca" – Como era de esperarse por la anterior discusión, estas palabras solo encolerizaron más al chico.

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres una pesada y arrogante!" – Aisha no se iba a quedar callada tras esas palabras y contraatacó

"¿Ah sí? Pues tú no te quedas atrás… ¡Eres un cabeza hueca y una persona muy insensible!"

"Eres peor que una dictadora… eres mandona y muy altruista"

"¿En serio? Pues déjame decirte que eres irritante y muy estúpido"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" – Y Elsword finalmente se levantó de la mesa de forma abrupta, haciendo que los libros se moviesen ligeramente de sus puestos, tomó su espada y caminó hacia la salida de la posada mientras inconscientemente aún cargaba aquel libro que Aisha le había lanzado.

"¡Oye, espera! ¿A dónde crees que…?" – Pero la chica de cabellos morados no termino su pregunta ya que fue callada por el portazo que hizo Elsword, la chica quedó observando la puerta enojada, se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cabeza de forma despectiva mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la cocina para reanudar su lectura y hacer como si esa discusión con el pelirrojo nunca hubiese sucedido.

Pasó unos minutos para que Rena, Raven y Chung se presentaran en la posada; Aisha y Eve salieron a su encuentro.

"Oigan… ¿Y Els?" – Preguntó de forma curiosa Chung mientras buscaba al pelirrojo con su vista

"Se fue de paseo… dijo que quedarse aquí solo lo volvería aún más loco de lo que en realidad es" – Contestó Aisha sin darle importancia a lo que pasó entre ella y el chico.

"Típico de él…" – Dijo mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa Rena y una gota de sudor bajaba detrás de su cabeza

"Y… ¿Cómo les fue?" – Preguntó Eve mientras cargaba a sus amigos robóticos, Raven solo esbozó una sonrisa algo perturbadora y dijo con un tono de intimidación

"Tenemos misión para mañana al amanecer, parece que hay algo oscuro en la casa de Lord Robo…"

…

"Estúpida, estúpida… ¡Aisha es una completa estúpida!" – Maldecía Elsword después de haberse alejado lo suficiente como para que la mencionada no lo escuchase; ahora se encontraba cerca de una gran mansión que no tenía exactamente la forma de uno, pero sí su tamaño; era una edificación bastante intrigante puesto que se notaba fuertemente resguardada y a la vez extraños ruidos parecían provenir de su interior.

"Vaya… jamás había visto algo parecido…" – El asombro del pelirrojo era notable –"…me pregunto ¿qué habrá allá dentro?" – La mente del espadachín comenzaba a maquinar ideas cuando una alarma de seguridad sonó con fuerza y todos los guardias entraron a un modo de búsqueda exhaustiva

"¿Una alarma? Eso quiere decir… ¡Un ladrón!" – Y Elsword volteó su cabeza hacia los lados y miró una extraña figura que avanzaba rápidamente hacia Elder, el chico no lo pensó dos veces y le dio rápida persecución, no le dejó avanzar mucho ya que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se lanzó contra aquella figura, derribándola.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame!" – Gritaba la figura mientras trataba de escabullírsele al chico, pero éste le retuvo con fiereza

"Oh no, claro que no… ahora tendrás que devolver lo que robaste… ¿Eco?"- La última palabra la dijo con asombro ya que, entre sus brazos y tirada en el suelo, se encontraba aquella chica de cabellos blancos y amarrados en una coleta, ojos completamente verdosos y en su boca su infaltable paleta de caramelo; ella era la alquimista de Elder y encontrarla haciendo algún acto vandálico era increíble, Elsword se había quedado sin habla y eso lo aprovechó Eco para taparle la boca e impulsarlo hacia unos arbustos que evitaban que aquellos guardias los encontrasen.

Pasado un tiempo, los guardias dieron por terminada la misión de búsqueda y volvieron a la mansión, esto hizo que Eco suspirara aliviada y Elsword, pasado aquella impresión, se liberase de su agarre (importante señalar que la pequeña chica tenía fuerza)

"¡Eco! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allá dentro? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que andar en casas ajenas sin permiso es malo? Es más… ¿por qué nos escondimos de ellos? ¿Por qué…?" – Eco le volvió a tapar la boca con una de sus manos y le comenzó a explicar.

"En ese lugar… vive Lord Robo, una persona apasionada con lo que es una antigua civilización llamada "Nasod"… como lo que tu amiguita con esos aparatos voladores vive hablando cada vez que llegan a mi casa"

"Sí… ¿y?" – Aún Elsword no hallaba la relación entre eso y que ella estuviese husmeando

"Pues… he escuchado rumores de que Lord Robo se ha aliado con gente malvada y ha comenzado a utilizar sus conocimiento contra Elder… lo que es peor, en estos momentos puedo asegurar que es verdad, Lord Robo ha comenzado a fabricar una especie de robot cuatro veces más grande que un humano normal y de fuerza descomunal…" – Y en ese momento Eco le mostró al pelirrojo una especie de plano que había tomado dentro del lugar –"… si ves esto, el robot no ha sido del todo terminado, es más… me atrevería a decir que va en un 50% de su desarrollo, pero aun así… aquí se puede observar un objeto sumamente curioso y una inscripción en lo que parece ser su núcleo de poder"

"¿Y qué? Si ese tal Lord Robo está con los chicos malos, nosotros nos podremos encargar sin ningún problema"

"Elsword… temo contradecirte, pero según las inscripciones de su núcleo, no veo como un ataque combinado de ustedes seis pueda traspasar su defensa férrea… todos son muy desbalanceados"

"¿Desbalanceados? ¿Eso qué significa?"

"Eso significa… que si no se aplica una fuerte cantidad de energía física y mágica sumamente balanceada… podemos irnos despidiendo de Elder…" – Elsword no necesitó de más explicación, solamente volteó a ver aquel edificio con los ojos completamente abiertos, Eco desvió ligeramente su mirada hacia el suelo y notó el libro que Els había estado cargando todo este tiempo

"Combinación elemental para magos aprendices…" – Recitó la alquimista de la paleta en voz alta –"… si no mal recuerdo este libro es básico para aquellos quienes tienen problemas para controlar la magia y se dañan a sí mismos con ella…" – La chica hizo una pausa para lamer su paleta, mientras que Elsword, al escuchar esas palabras salir de la chica hizo que este voltease donde ella, la tomase de los hombros y le preguntó

"O sea… ¿qué con esté libro puedo aprender a evitar ser dañado con magia?"

"Bueno… no solamente puedes evitar ser dañado por magia, sino que te da la posibilidad de aprenderla" – El pelirrojo se impresionó aún más por lo dicho por Eco y le preguntó sin poder contener algo de ansiedad.

"¿Podría…? ¿Podría yo… aprender magia? Digo… ¿podría realizar técnicas que impliquen magia de forma destructiva?" – Eco, sin dudarlo (ya que anteriormente había leído dicho libro un par de veces en sus ratos libres), asintió a sus palabras y esto solo hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera dichoso ya que al fin tendría no solamente una manera para detener a Aisha, sino una especie de ataque secreto contra ella… el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Eco y se intrigó al verla completamente seria.

"Elsword…" – llamó la chica como si una general fuese –"… no tenemos tiempo que perder…" – Y agarró una de sus manos y comenzó a jalarlo con dirección a Elder, específicamente a su hogar

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde…?"

"Silencio…" – Demandó la chica mientras pensaba fuertemente –"…si logramos que puedas usar magia de forma balanceada con tu ataque físico, que de por sí ya es una amenaza para la población…" – Esto sonrojó a Elsword ya que en algunas ocasiones había causada destrozos con su arma cuando estaba sumamente molesto –"… habrá oportunidad de que Elder siga en pie para después de mañana…" – El pelirrojo se impresionó de la actitud de Eco y no pudo hacer más que apoyarla con toda su fuerza, total… ella iba a ayudarlo con lo que parecía ser su entrenamiento mágico que de por sí no tenía ni una pizca de poder descomunal como su fuerza bruta… si ella lograba hacer que su "magia" se hiciese notar, le era justo que hiciese algo a cambio; así ambos muchachos volvieron a Elder y, sin que nadie lo notase, entraran a la casa de Eco para comenzar con los preparativos.

…

La noche había vuelto a caer en Elder y, en la posada, los muchachos comenzaban a alistar las cosas para mañana en su viaje al Castillo de Lord Robo, era notoria la preocupación que tenían los chicos para con Elsword, pero no podían dejar a un lado la petición del señor Hoffman y abandonar el trabajo solo porque uno de sus miembros no podía ser localizado.

"Ese paseo que Els se fue a dar parece que no fue uno corto…" – Intentó hacer una broma para relajar el tenso ambiente Rena, pero fue inútil… todos estaban preocupados por él como Chung e increíblemente Eve o simplemente intentaban no pensar en eso… Raven estaba realizando preparativos con su arma mientras que Aisha estaba frente a la chimenea, viendo la danza de las llamas.

"Elsword… eres un idiota, mira que causar estas preocupaciones a todo el grupo…" – Murmuraba la maga mientras tiraba más leña al fuego para calentar la habitación; muy cerca de ahí se encontraba Raven finalizando su labor, había terminado de contar todos los consumibles con los que contaban y estaba analizando un mapa que ya lo había visto como 20 veces, todo con tal de que nada se saliese de control.

"Bueno… tal parece que el pelirrojo no volverá por el momento…" – Mencionó Raven con ligera molestia mientras tenía los ojos cerrados –"…será mejor que todos vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen y no se preocupen por Elsword, sé que será una molestia encargarnos solo nosotros cinco, pero no podemos dejar al señor Hoffman sin realizar la misión" – Todos solamente asintieron a sus palabras y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos de descanso.

…

En ese mismo momento, en el hogar de Eco se escuchaban incesantes ruidos de múltiples cosas, la edificación parecía no tener ninguna luz encendida ni nada que delatara algún tipo de vida en su interior; y es que en el sótano de aquel hogar Elsword y Eco comenzaban con una especie de ritual (o al menos eso parecía): habían velas, algunos libros, un pedestal donde estaba el libro que Elsword cargaba, barriles y el dibujo de una runa sin terminar en el suelo.

"Elsword, antes que nada déjame decirte: El que una persona normal quiera "aprender" magia no es algo que solo se desea… se requiere de años de práctica, pero como estamos en un apuro… tendremos que administrártela rápidamente"

"¿Administrármela?" – Preguntó confundido Elsword mientras miraba como Eco caminaba de un lado a otro terminando aquella runa en el piso con tiza.

"Así es… tendrás un poder mágico sumamente poderoso por un breve lapso de tiempo… tal vez de 30 a 45 minutos, deberemos aprovechar ese momento para irrumpir en el Castillo de Lord Robo y encargarnos de aquella máquina, pasado ese tiempo… tu poder mágico sufrirá un cambio radical de potencia ya que para ese entonces éste se habrá acoplado a tu cuerpo" – Eco finalizó el dibujo y, al mismo tiempo, se acabó su paleta; el pelirrojo asintió ante lo que le había dicho la chica… si querían cumplir con éxito la misión, debían ser lo más rápido que pudiesen.

"Ahora Els… párate en el centro del dibujo y cuando estés listo, clava tu espada con fuerza en él…" – El pelirrojo avanzó hasta quedar sobre el dibujo, éste posó su mirada en la tiza y levantó su arma con ambas manos… en ese instante sintió como una extraña fuerza comenzaba a envolverlo, pero a la vez era algo familiar, él lo asemejaba cuando realizaba su Geiser de Llamas o Geiser de Tríadas, pero esta vez esa energía era mayor… inconscientemente cerró los ojos e hizo algo que, para muchos, resultaba imposible en él… tomar las cosas con calma y pensar.

"Este… este poder… recorre mi cuerpo rápidamente, me quema… No creo soportarlo, pero… si no lo hago… si no contrarresto mi debilidad… no podré avanzar…" – Las manos de Els comenzaban a temblar –"… yo sé… que nada es sencillo, siento que mi temperatura sube… parezco estar dentro de un horno… ¿es esto necesario? ¿Acaso Eco me estará cocinando?"

"¡Vamos Elsword! ¿Le temes al poder?" – Le preguntó Eco con sus manos entrelazadas mientras no despegaba su mirada del cuerpo tambaleante del chico, pero éste ni siquiera se había inmutado en su mente

"¿Temerle al poder? Pero si estoy buscando el poder… aunque Eco tiene razón… ¿por qué estoy tan indeciso? Solo debo clavar la espada y punto, pero… ¿qué debo hacer? Arde… no logro soportar tal carga de poder…" – Por breves instantes Elsword pudo recordar algo de su pasado, cuando aún su hermana estaba con él… recordó unas palabras suyas que le dieron aliento en ese momento…

"No temas Elsword… sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado…" – Escuchó recitar estas palabras la voz de su querida hermana que residía en su mente; Elsword abrió sus ojos con determinación e igualmente clavó con fuerza su arma sobre la runa, esto hizo aumentar la energía mágica que recorría sobre su cuerpo e hizo que el chico brillase con una luz de colores blancos y azules que cegó temporalmente a la única persona en el lugar.

"¿Els?" – Preguntó tímidamente Eco una vez la luz se había apagado, pero solo notó al chico en un profundo sueño… la alquimista se sentó en el suelo extrañamente agotada y, al igual que el pelirrojo, se durmió.

* * *

El cantar de las aves despertó a Eco de su letargo, se talló los ojos con sus manos para que éstos se acoplasen a la poca iluminación que proveía el sótano, no tardó mucho para divisar a Elsword acostado sentado en el suelo y con tan solo verlo, la chica despertó totalmente: el cabello del espadachín ahora se encontraba peinado en puntas hacia el cielo, su traje había cambiado por una chaqueta blanca manga larga que cubría su camisa roja, vestía unos pantalones largos negros con rayas rojas, sus zapatos y guantes portaban una especie de gema roja y lo más icónico de él, su espada… ahora poseía letras rúnicas en su hoja.

"¿Elsword…? ¿Estás… quemándote?" – Preguntó alarmada Eco al notar como de su mano derecha comenzaba a emanar fuego de manera inconsciente, rápidamente tomó una cubeta de agua y se la arrojó al chico quien se levantó en un instante por el agua.

"¡Hey!" – Gritó molesto el pelirrojo mientras se secaba con su mano izquierda, Eco ahogó un grito de terror ya que el fuego no se había apagado pero, increíblemente, el chico ni siquiera se inmutó por las llamas, pero en cuanto las pudo notar con sus ojos, apartó su muñeca de su rostro. –"… ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Llamas de mi mano?... ¡Eco! ¿Qué me hiciste?" – La chica, impresionada le contestó

"Tal parece… que pudimos administrarte la magia de la manera correcta…" – Al escuchar esto, Elsword suspiró aliviado y miró el filo de su espada… lograba sentir como de su arma circulaba su propio poder mágico con fuerza, así estuvo "hipnotizado" por varios segundos antes de que Eco lo agitara de sus hombros preocupada.

"¿Qué ocurre Eco?" – Preguntó obviamente el pelirrojo, el hecho de que la muchacha haya reaccionado así no era común; la alquimista dio un lengüetazo a su paleta antes de responder seriamente

"¡Hay que movernos! No sabemos si aún tendrás tu poder mágico al tope… sería un desastre si no nos damos prisa… estoy segura que no se activó debido al cansancio con el que terminaste tras la finalización del ritual" – Eco jaló sin titubeos a Elsword y ambos apresuraron el paso para llegar al Castillo de Lord Robo, lastimosamente no esperaban que un grupo de personas se les adelantara.

…

Ya era de mañana y en las afueras de Elder se escuchaba un enorme y molesto sonido… éste sonido provenía del Castillo de Lord Robo, un grupo de personas había irrumpido (nuevamente) en el edificio y comenzaban a hacer estragos en su interior, los guardias llegaban en grandes cantidades, pero de la misma manera eran vencidos por los extraños.

"El señor Hoffman tenía razón… Lord Robo trama algo malo" – Mencionó durante el combate Aisha mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a los soldados que llegaban cerca de ella

"No tenemos tiempo que perder entonces… entre más rápido encontremos a Lord Robo y ajustemos cuentas con él… mejor" – Comentó Raven quien se ocupaba de detener la hoja de tres guardias a la vez con su espada; Rena y Eve buscaban un camino para avanzar, pero eran asediadas rápidamente por guardias, pero ninguna de ellas los atacaba, en cambio Chung las escoltaba y con su enorme cañón, barría con los problemas… el par de chicas (y Chung) pudieron encontrar el camino hacia el patio del castillo donde un enorme robot prototipo les bloqueó el paso, tenía todas las especificaciones que Eco le había mostrado a Elsword en los planos sustraídos y, debido a que los buscadores de Eldrit no conocían nada de él, se lanzaron hacia una ofensiva infructuosa donde el único resultado fue todos los miembros completamente dañados por las enormes y pesadas extremidades de su enemigo.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Detonación!" – Gritó Chung con fuerza mientras se levantaba y corría hacia el inamovible robot y le vació toda su munición en su cuerpo… pero sin efecto alguno sobre la máquina quien lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo.

"¡Chung! Ahora si… ¡Golpe del Fénix!" – Rena tensó su arco con fuerza y de ella salió una enorme ave de fuego que impactó en todo el robot, pero de la misma forma como bloqueó el ataque del artillero, el robot ni se inmutó por las llamas y estuvo a escasos centímetros de lastimar a Rena cuando Raven saltó en su auxilio y la alejó del peligro.

"¡Háganse a un lado!, déjenme intentarlo… ¡Golpe Re…!" – Pero antes de que Aisha hiciese algo, Eve la detuvo con su mano

"Será mejor no hacer nada… esa hojalata tiene un escudo que lo protege de daño físico y/o mágico, si seguimos así solo estaremos gastando nuestras fuerzas" – Se notaba la frustración en la voz de la reina Nasod ya que no miraban algo viable para eliminarlo y todos estaban agotados; el robot comenzó a cargar un ataque laser y estuvo a punto de dispararlo frente al grupo, pero Raven notó sus intenciones y saltó a la defensiva.

"¡Siete explosiones!" – El ataque comenzó y una enorme nube de humo se formó frente a ellos, bloqueando la vista, pero no el láser que voló por sobre sus cabezas ya que, increíblemente, el ataque había sido capaz de moverlo ligeramente y dañarlo.

"¡Wow! ¡Buen trabajo Raven!" – Le llovieron las felicitaciones al pelinegro por parte de todos a excepción de Eve quien negó

"Eso no lo hizo Raven…" – Todos quedaron impresionados y antes de poder contradecirla, ella siguió –"…solo observen…" – Y apuntó hacia la nube de humo donde pudieron observar que de ella sobresalía cierto muchacho pelirrojo, líder de los buscadores de Eldrit

"¡Elsword!" – Corearon todos al unísono al ver al chico, notaron sus cambios estéticos pero no le dieron la importancia debida.

"¡Vamos! Ha… ha… Elsword…." – Se escuchó la voz de Eco que impresionó a los demás miembros ya que no sabían que estaba ahí, justamente a su lado… dedujeron que la chica había traído a Elsword hasta aquí y que ella le había facilitado sus ropas; el robot observó fijamente al pelirrojo y comenzó a levantar su brazo para aplastarlo, en cambio el chico solo sonrió y se lanzó al ataque cortando dos veces al robot

"¡Espera Els! ¡Es imposible eso!" – Trató de advertirle Raven, pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso y siguió con el ataque que, parecía no haber hecho nada, el robot bajó su enorme extremidad a una velocidad endiablada, pero Elsword lo esquivó moviéndose detrás de su espalda y realizar su jugada

"¡Ataca si te atreves!" – El espadachín lanzó al aire su mano izquierda y de ella salió una esfera de fuego que dañó el área donde fue anteriormente atacado el robot, haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente y mostrando señales de daño… este efecto impresionó a todos sus compañeros ya que el pequeño Elsword se había valido de una bola de fuego para su ataque.

"¿Pero… qué?" – Más de uno se hacía la misma pregunta que Aisha ya que, siendo ella la maga, se asombró al verlo usar magia. El robot se levantó y extendió sus manos para bombardearlo con misiles… Elsword tan solo sonrió y espero a que esos objetos estuvieran sobre él para detenerlos

"¡Golpe de las Estrellas!" – Cuatro lanzas mágicas emergieron de la superficie y cortaron los misiles como si de mantequilla se tratasen, Elsword apuró sus pasos e hizo un extraño movimiento con su puño antes de golpear al robot, incrustando su mano en su cuerpo metálico y posteriormente retirarlo velozmente

"¿Él… perforó la armadura con su brazo?" – Chung aún no sabía cómo pudo hacer eso pero estaba intrigado, al igual que todos quienes se habían vuelto espectadores, el robot intentó moverse pero fue detenido por explosiones continuas en su interior que lo dañaron ferozmente, el pelirrojo realizó la misma acción tres veces en distintas partes de su armadura, con los mismos efectos destructores.

"Con esto su armadura ya no será problema… ¡chicos! Pueden atacarlo ahora" – Todos estaban pasmados por lo que hizo Els, y la autoridad con las que dijo esas palabras que demoraron un poco antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva nuevamente y estuvieron a unos cuantos golpes de finalizarlo cuando vieron que la máquina comenzó a emitir un color oscuro que mandó a volar a todos por los aires; nadie, sin excepción pudo bloquear el ataque

"Demonios…" – Masculló Elsword en el suelo –"…odio este tipo de ataques y…" – Els no dijo nada al ver que desde su ojo comenzaba a generar gran energía, tanto que comenzara a agrietar los muros del castillo y a jalar cualquier objeto hacia él

"¡Cuidado!..." – Alertó Eve mientras tomaba a sus drones con sus manos para evitar ser jalados por su poder –"…detecto un poder enorme a punto de ser liberado, ¡hay que detenerlo!" – Lo único malo era que nadie se encontraba en posición de lanzar un ataque sin que fuese atraído por el poder y dañado de gravedad por la enorme esfera de energía que estaba generando el robot… nadie se atrevía a hacerlo por ser muy cautos y estar débiles; el lado positivo era que el único disponible era tan arriesgado que no le importaría un par de moretones extra en su cuerpo… el pelirrojo se lanzó sin temor hacia la máquina.

"¡Els!" – Gritaron Rena y Aisha quienes pensaron que el mencionado no había puesto atención a la alerta de la autodenominada Emperatriz Nasod.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces cabeza hueca?!" – Reclamó Raven al ver el acto "suicida" que su compañero estaba a punto de realizar; Eve y Chung solamente quedaron atónitos al verlo… en cambio Elsword se notaba decidido y, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la enorme esfera de energía, el espadachín exclamó con fiereza…

"¡Cuchilla de Tormenta!" – Y de su cuerpo creció una inmensa flor, muy parecida a una flor de loto, formada de múltiples cuchillas mágicas que comenzaron a rotar en su cuerpo, las cuchillas fueron tan largas, poderosas y afiladas que cortaron como si fuera mantequilla a su rival… fueron 118 cortes consecutivos que prácticamente redujeron al inmenso robot en polvo... tal y como en ocasiones anteriores todos quedaron sin habla o con la boca abierta al ver a su líder con esas nuevas habilidades; Elsword volteó a ver a sus compañeros y les hizo la "señal de la victoria" sonriendo, especialmente a Eco quien fue capaz de convertirlo en lo que había mostrado hace poco… pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho ya que cayó inconsciente, como era de esperarse, todos corrieron en su auxilio menos la alquimista quien suponía que los enormes poderes mágicos ya se habían acoplado a su cuerpo perfectamente…. Todos notaron a su líder en una especie de sueño, su rostro tranquilo lo delataba y suspiraron felices al ver que el pelirrojo siguió adelante, y que desde ahora ya no sería llamado el "Pelirrojo de la Espada", sino… el **"Caballero Mágico"**.

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer la historia... si desean dejarme algún mensaje ya sea constructivo, destructivo, de propaganda, de felicitación, negación, tomatazo (?) pueden dejarlo por **review **tengan o no cuenta... debo admitir que me he "enganchado" en hacer estas historias y tal vez escriba las de los demás personajes; como dato personal, esta rama de Elsword no es la que más me gusta... (prefiero al LK porque siempre he sido de los que gusta de ataques solo de espada xD) Sin más... gracias por leer... **MS-TaKa/Reignird del gremio ElswordxOnline **se despide desde Nicaragua, saludos.

(No pude resistirme y puse el nombre del gremio al que pertenezco xDDD)


End file.
